Various kinds of air diffusers exist for hair dryers. In general, these diffusers serve primarily to spread the air coming from a dryer outlet over all of a larger area and to soften the strength of the resulting air stream. They do not direct the air to specific areas.
In using hair dryers, women often impart a rotating movement to the dryer. This serves to cover different areas of the hair alternately, but does not dissipate the strength of the air stream. My invention accomplishes this type of air movement for the user, and at the same time provides a visual display of its action so that the user readily knows that this motion is occurring.